


Does Friendship Truly Last?

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 20 points if you can guess why, 6-8 is middle, 9-12 is high school, Alt title: How to go from enemies to friends to enemies to friends to lovers, An American politician being corrupt? No way!, But that would've been to obvious lol, Divorce, Don't blame him tho, F/F, F/M, FRIENDLY REMINDER SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED, Family Member Death, For some reason ya'll like jessie but I will make him suffer cause why not, Friendly reminder that they are Americans, HE STARTS OFF AS A SHE BUT EVENTUALLY GOES BY HE, HIS DEAD NAME IS KAYLA, I bet you're a great person, I wanted to name Michelle Heather, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jess is smol (5ft), Jess' ring tone is the song 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez, Ken is a pretty boy and Jess is clueless about his feelings, Ken's a foot taller than Jess, M/M, SOREN IS TRANS, Tanaka and Noya are there cause I had no idea how to start this, Tavio and Bijuu adore Jess, Tavio is 2nd best wingman no cap, They were very happy when they found they were dating, To anyone named Michelle: I'm sorry, as well as something else, but I was inspired by a song, but it's explicitly stated in the 3 chapter, grades 1-5 are elementary school, so that's her name, the 'sharing a bed' trope, thus fast food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: Jess and Ken had been friends sense Jess was a preschooler and Ken was a kindergartener. They have known each other the longest time and would do anything for each other.That doesn't mean there wasn't any problems between them. Cause their was.And it threatened to tear them apart.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, But that's not the main focus - Relationship, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, It's Jess and Ken's relationship
Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103201
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go more in depth on Jess and Ken's relationship, and so did you guys apparently! There is a lot of time skips, so if you're unsure what time a part takes place I will answer <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not really mentioned in the chatfic but backstory I must have <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I added Noya and Tanaka's convo as a segway, idk how else to start this

**_‘The 3 muskequeers’_ **

**Libebro:** Okay bro, but asahi is better

**Acemazing bro:** No the fuck he’s not

**Libebro:** He lets me wear his jacket when I forget mine

**Acemazing bro:** Okay, but Enno cooks for me

**Libebro:** he lets me braid his hair

**Acemazing bro:** He helps me study

**Libebro:** Bro just admit Asahi is better

**Acemazing bro:** No, Enno is!

_ Bro with the Braincells is online _

**Bro with the Braincells:** For the love of god, shut the actual fuck up.

**Bro with the Braincells:** You’ve been at this for 3 hours.

**Bro with the Braincells:** No one gives a shit.

**Libebro:** oh come on Jess

**Acemazing bro:** I bet you think your bf is superior

**Bro with the Braincells:** Yes I do, but I wouldn’t fight others for it. I’m going back to bed.

_ Bro with the Braincells is offline _

**Libebro:** ....so anyways, Asahi is still better

Jessie sighed, he knew they would be at this for a while, she couldn’t blame them. He thought his own bf was superior, even if he made mistakes, and oh boy did he make a lot of them….

“Hey! Let go!” Jess attempted to remove the grip the other boy had on his hair. He barely knew this kid, Kenneth, he was a kindergartner while himself was a preschooler. They were the same age, maybe that’s why he wanted to bully Jess.

He did eventually let go “Fine. See ya loser.” He walked off. Jess smoothed over the area he had been gripping. What was his problem? 

He found it out eventually, the day he heard sniffles from around the big oak tree that was near the edge of the asphalt backyard of their school, where they had recess.

Jess looked behind to find Ken, he was sitting on the dirt, hugging his legs and crying into them.

“Are you okay?” Ken looked up, still crying, only to glare at Jess, who just looked at him with concern.

“....Go away.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“I’m not leaving, so just tell me.”

“My mom’s gone, okay?! My dad said she’s not coming back! So go ahead and make fun of me already!” Their were more tears running down his face as he said that

“....I lost my mommy too.” He sat next to him “My daddy too. They died, so I know how you feel. It’s okay to cry you know.”

“...” He said nothing, just looked at Jess with awe. Jess smiled at him

“You’ll feel better eventually, so just smile okay?”

“....Okay.”

That was the start of their friendship. The next day, someone had tried to bully Jess only for Ken to put a stop to it. Even as they made new friends, they still were closest to each other: they knew each other the longest.

“At least we’re on the same team now..” Jess was more or less trying to psych himself up rather than Ken. With Jess being a 3rd grader and Ken a 4th, they had a volleyball unit. Ken had done terribly last year, but Jess thought together they would do better. Then he took a ball to the back of his head, as a result of his failed serve attempt. There wasn’t any pain, but Jess cracked up in laughter. Ken joked that was how he was gonna get his attention now.

“Jess….Jess...Jess come on! We’re gonna play volleyball!” Jess was still sitting on the ground, he was lost in thought, unable to hear Kalya call for him. After a shitty week, the group decided it would be best to practice (Well only Jess and Ken were actually doing the unit. Kalya was 2 years younger than them, so she was only a 2nd grader ). Luckly, Jess’s community had a court. So after climbing the fence, here they were.

“I got this, hand me the ball” She handed Ken a ball, only for him to throw it at Jess, hitting him in the head

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“You weren’t paying attention. I’d said I’d do it.” Ken smirked, his normal expression but Jess could tell he was smug. Childhood friend perks I guess.

“I thought you were joking.” Kalya said “You made it seem like you were”

“He wasn’t.”

“You can tell?”

“Yeah, I mean we’ve been friends for a while. I think I’m an expert on the science of Ken.”

“Don’t talk like that. Makes me sound like a research subject.” Ken sighed before picking up the ball “Come on you too. Let’s do this.”

“Hey Kenneth~ How’s your day~” Jess had run downstairs, he hoped to avoid this but nope, Serena and Samantha were both at the door. Sadly, they both had a crush on him, which annoyed Jess immensely. 

“Hey ladies, where’s Jess?”

“He’s not here.”

“He’s literally behind you guys.” They turned around to see Jess, his face showed his annoyance.

“Hello Ken. Come on.” he grabbed Ken’s wrist and dragged him upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him.

“Aghhhh” he slid down to the floor “God I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t know why they do this every time you come over.”

“I’m not surprised, I am pretty hot after all” he looked all too proud of himself.

Jess snorted “Yeah sure you are.”

“Oh come on, You know I am.”

Jess sat up, going to where the Tv was in the corner of his room, setting up the xbox “I know, I mean literally anyone wants to date you. My sister Serena’s bf Michelle last time she was here wouldn’t shut up about you. It was painful to hear.” Jess never liked his siblings' friends but she took the cake. She was rude and always managed to hit him with her red, almost orange hair. He wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not.

“Aww...is Jessie messie mad no one wants to date him?”

“I’m not interested in dating anyone.” He handed Ken a controller “Minecraft?”

“Yeah.” They played for a while before Ken broke the silence “You’re pretty cute too by the way.” He smiled at Jess, not a smirk, a genuine smile. It made Jess' stomach flip.

“Girls want hot guys, not cute ones. Plus my scars...” Jess’ scars had been a sore subject for him, not just ones due to his accident, but the new ones due to his trauma. He remembers him having to wear gauze on his right cheek due to his ‘father’.

He also remembers his face heating up as Ken held his face, helping him reapply new gauze. Or when to try and make him feel better, he drew on it, some examples were pokeball, a fire flower, a cat. Once the aries constellation. Ken could be caring when he wanted to be, almost a different person than the chill, almost emotionless person he was normally.

Jess felt blessed to have experienced it.

“Oh come on, be more confident about yourself. You’re gonna be someone’s type.”

“I guess.”

Eventually they left, but Jess couldn’t stop thinking about what Ken has said about him, or why he felt that way.

‘What is wrong with me…..’

…..“Hey! Did you see that?”

“Yeah! Babe get the nurse! Guys! He’s coming around!”

“Jess! Can you hear us?” 

Jess slowly opened his eyes, but ended up covering them with his arm due to the bright light “Too bright...turn down the lights…”

“Can’t Jess. You’re in the hospital-”

“Hospital!” He quickly sat up. Soren, Dash, Psy, Beep and Meila had been standing at the foot of his bed. Speaking of foot…”What….happened? Why is my foot in a cast?”

“You broke it. Apparently you, fell down the stairs” Soren had put the last part in air quotes, showing he didn’t believe it “The monster found you”

“Michelle? Why would she help me? She hates us, me especially!”

“Well….” Beep wrung his hands together, everyone looked tense, as if they were holding something back.

“What are you guys not telling me-”

“Jessie! Oh thank god you’re okay!” Michelle had ran up to Jess’ bedside, practically shoving Melia aside, Psy had caught her, causing the smaller girl to blush. 

“I was really worried. Thank goodness she found you.” Ken had walked over as well, taking Michelle’s hand into his.

“...Why are you guys holding hands?”

The next few words changed his life for the worse.

“We’re dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in case you were wondering, here's how Jess made friends with the rest of the misfits, in order of meeting them.
> 
> Soren (Kayla): For halloween in 3rd grade, Jess dressed up as a zombie, complete with a falling off arm (his prosthetic) Some girl (mtf trans) thought is was cool and boom. (he identified as trans during the summer before 5th grade btw)
> 
> Beep: They played the same strategy game at during school (also 3rd grade), they played together for like month before knowing who they were.
> 
> Psy: In 4th grade, Jess along with his siblings took martial arts for self defense. She was one of the students and even though he was one of the top students, he took Jess under her wing.
> 
> Dash: Also in the martial arts class, he underestimated Jess and got his ass beat thanks to his smugness and Psy's help. But gained respect for him and apologized for being a jerk.
> 
> Melia: She joined Jess's ballet class in 5th grade. She was pretty shy and scared, which his siblings made fun of her for. He defended her and taught her some tricks as well


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 1 chapter, then I realized I needed to make it 2. Then I realized I hadn't even brought up the fight so now it's three :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this has barely anything to do with the story, but I figured I should mention the hoodie as it eventually makes it's way back to Jess (I've never talked about it in the story, only in his bio, I think but it will be brought up) and it's his favorite.

“You don’t have to do this, go be with your girlfriend.” After a week of bed rest, Jess was now back to school. Ken had offered to be the one who helps him around. Thanks to his prosthetics, he had to use a wheelchair but he didn’t mind

“No. She’ll understand. Let me help” Ken ruffled his hair “Didn’t think it was possible for you to get shorter, but here you are.

“Oh shut up.” Jess swatted his hand away, at least not much changed.

Least until after school. They all hung out together, or rather, Ken and Michelle did while the rest of them did. Now they were at a McDonalds, eatting. Ken had sat with Michelle, far away from their table, but close enough to see them together. 

“...You alright Jess? I know this hurts, but you deserve better than him. I mean who listens to that bitch” Soren put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh come on, so he has a girlfriend and spends as much time with us as he used to, doesn’t change we’re still best friends.”

Soren looked confused “That’s not what I meant.”

Now it was Jess’ turn to be confused “What do you mean then?”

“We’re talking about your huge crush on Ken!” Psy whispered yelled

“I???Don’t have a crush on him???”

“Bitch please, you’re so obvious.” Soren rolled his eyes.

“You’re a lot closer to him than any of us. You’re always hugging him.” Melia added

“I’m like that with all you” Jess rolled his eyes, he was a touch starved person after all, his behavior makes sense “That proves nothing.”

“You’re practically attached to the hip, even if there’s a grade difference” Dash suggested

“You always get flustered when he compliments you” Beep responded

“He’s also your type.”

“I do not have a type Psy. I am Demi. I just want a partner who I can trust”

“So would you date any of us?”

“No!”

“Okay, but would you date Ken?”

“I-” Jess turned red while Soren looked like the cat who got the cream. He was right, he didn't see them like that but Ken….

“.....I think I have a crush on him.”

“Congratulations, you’re officially the last one to know” Soren took a bite out of his burger.

Jessie glared at him. Concerning his only experiences with love was his parents secretly failing marriage, his siblings whose longest relationship lasted 2 weeks, love wasn’t something he experienced.

And Ken wonders why his best way to get Soren and Dash involved locking them in a closet (But hey, it worked and they’re a couple for nearly a year)

“Did everyone know?”

“Yeah. I mean you were completely obvious. I wouldn’t be surprised if other people beside us could tell” That line struck a chord with him. Something had been bothering him since the accident. He remember red, not blood, but an orangey red. Almost like-

“I think Michelle pushed me down the stairs.”

No one was surprised, but Dash’s face turned dark “....We did too, why else would she help you. But we had no way to prove it. Are you sure?”

“I remember seeing her hair”

“Are you sure Jess? As much as this makes sense, what if we’re wrong?” Melia was gripping her drink tightly with both hands. She wasn’t one for fighting but she also had been Michelle’s victim for a while now. They all were.

“I think I would remember her hair after being hit in the face with it that many times.”

“Then...she set this up! She used this as a way to get closer to Ken! I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind-” Soren tried to get up but Jess tugged him back down.

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Look at them. They’re really happy. Maybe she’ll change now that she’s with him. I think we should let them be happy.”

“Jess….What about-”

“I’m fine. It’s my fault for not noticing.” Jess smiled, but everyone could tell it was a sad one. But they said nothing.

It turns out she didn’t change. In fact, it made her worse. But no matter how hard they tried to convince Jess, they meddled a lot. 

“Kenneth. Truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Soren smirked, this is what he wanted.

“What’s your sexuality.” Jess almost choked on his drink, looking at Psy, doing a ‘cut it out gesture’ She smirked as well. He was going to kill them-

“Ah. I’m bi.” Jess spat out his soad this time

“You’re what?!”

“I’m bi? I told you?”

“When?!”

“Remember when you came out to me? I said ‘same’ after you said it didn’t matter what the person chose to identify as, as long as they were nice, you’d date them”

“Oh….” Jess was red in the face. He ignored Psy and Soren’s snickering. Everyone else seemed all too pleased. Even if that info, he still held on to his feelings.

Thanks to his crippling self doubt combined with his insecurities, made him feel as if he could never be good enough, and wanted to get rid of them.

This brings us to him now. He had been writing a letter, what to say to him. He looked it over ‘It’s perfect…’

He then proceeded to tear it up, until it was a small pile of scrap paper, tears running down his face as he did it. He thought that would help get rid of them, making them real but it didn’t. He just hoped they would die out.

Life, however, wouldn’t make it easy.

_ ‘Everyone thinks that we’re perfect, please don’t let them look through the curtains’ _ Jess woke up to the sound of his ringtone. He got up, putting on his glasses so he could check the time.

11 PM. It was only thursday. Who would be calling at this hour. He picked it up, only to be surprised at the caller id ‘Kenneth’ 

“What the…” Ken would never do something like this, text, but never call. He had a bad feeling so he picked it up.

“Hello?”

“....Jess...Please...Can I come over?” Jess nearly dropped his phone from shock. First off, Ken never asked, usually Jess did or he just came in anyway. Second, and most frightening was he was crying. He’s only seen it once before, when they were kids….

“Of course. I’ll leave the door unlocked. But be careful, doing let the guards see you.” No one would be out this late, but the community he lived it still had patrol

“Okay...thank you…” and he hung up. Jess ended up walking downstairs, his mom was drunk, she’ll sleep like a rock. Her sisters were God knows where. His brother wouldn’t care and his dad was abroad for some work conference. No one would bother them this late. He paced around, wondering what got Ken so shaken up.

Eventually, he softly knocked on the door and Jess opened it and gasped. He had been crying badly, he quickly brought him to the couch, sitting next to him and hugging him. Although he was concerned why he would go to him out of all people for comfort, he felt happy. It only been a few months but he spent quite a bit of time with Michelle, so they didn’t talk as much as they used to. Jess didn’t want to tell him but he felt….replaced. So being dependent on was a good feeling.

“My mother…” he spoke between sobs “she’s been sick for a while...she passed a week ago and now they finally tell us” Ah. That made sense. Jess was the only one who really knew about how his parents divorce affected him. He has known since the beginning. But he also tried to tell him it was for the best, that fighting wasn’t a good environment for a child, he knew that better than anyone.

“...I thought….I didn’t care anymore. She left us, I shouldn’t. But now that she’s dead…..”

“Hey. Look at me” Jess held Ken’s face in his hands “I get it. She’s your mom. I’m still not over my parents' deaths. It’ll get better. I promise.”

“....How do you deal with it?”

“I’ll admit, it was hard at first, I felt guilty for surviving when they didn’t. I blamed myself for their deaths cause of it. But I also know they would be happy to have known their child survived. But just know, it’s always okay to cry. You gotta let it out so you can move on. Getting hung up is probably the last thing she would want.”

“....You’re right...Thank you….”

Ken ended up staying the night, in which they shared a bed which was common, it helped with Jess’ nightmares and other sleeping problems. But they ended up holding his hand sometime during the middle of the night.

Jess both loved and hated it. He felt as he was taking advantage of Ken during his sorrow, but he also felt happy. Like this was meant to be.

But it wasn’t.

“This is a terrible idea.” Jess gripped the gift bag in his hand tighter. It was white with various things doodled onto it. He wasn’t as good of a drawer as Ken, but he thought he would appreciate the sentiment.

He knocked onto the door of their apartment. Tavio, Ken’ younger brother by a year, opened it “Hello Vio.” Everyone called him Vio, even if his name was only 5 letters long. But Jess had no room to talk, his name was 6 letters long and it was shortened to Jess.

“Hey Jess. What’s in the bag?” Tavio liked Jess a lot, they were in the same grade after all and thus saw each other quite a bit. Jess often helped him with work.

“I heard about your mom. I wanted to get something to cheer Ken up.

“Oh, just a gift huh?~” If there was anyone who teased him about his crush more than Soren, it was him. Vio HATED Michelle, and thought he was no good for his brother. He did take care of him after all, their dad although very loving, worked hard to provide for them. But they never resented him for it. 

Jess flushed “It’s nothing like that!”

“Oh come on, I know you’re head over heels for him. I rather you be my brother in law than the bitch being my sister in law”

“What?!?!” He could put tomatoes to shame with his face.

“Brother? Who is it?” A small girl, no older than 4 came up to Vio.

“It’s just Jessie. She’s a very close friend of Kens and our future brother in law” Jessie choked on air. He knew who this girl was, Ken’s half sister Bijuu. She was only 3 and lived with her mom (their shared parent) Her dad had lost custody of her, so Ken’s father took her in. There were many reasons Jess respected him, and this added to that list. He wasn’t his child, but treated her as she was. Granted she’s only been here for a week.

“Hi.” She shyly waved

“Hello Bijuu. I’m Jessie but you can call me Jess. Where’s your brother Ken? I have something for him.”

“He’s in his room!” Actually it was shared between him and his brother, Bijuu is getting the room which used to be the study, but it’s not completely set up yet.

“Got it. Thank you” Jess quickly passed them, ignoring Vio’s comment about protection. He knocked onto the door, letting Ken open it so Jess could walk in, then shutting it after.

“Hey Jess, surprised to see you here. What’s in the bag?”

“Oh...well I know it’s been hard, so I got you something” Jess thrusted it in his hands. Usually, Jess only bought gifts on christmas and birthdays. He was trying to save money to get an apartment for himself after graduation from high school. He was going to leave his shitty home life one way or another, and New York apartments aren’t cheap.

“Really? I’m surprised, you’re usually pretty stingy with your money”

“Oh shut up. You were sad, I wanted to try and make you feel better. Something to show that someone understands how you feel you know?” He had gotten an interest in psychology in 5th grade, lucky his middle school had it as an elective which is what he’s been doing both this and last year. It’s times like this where he’s glad he did.

“Oh. Well thanks.” he pushed aside the white tissue paper and pulled out a hoodie. It was teal with grey sleeves, but the sleeves had 2 small teal stripes near the hand holes. Written in grey in the center was ‘Kool’ , his signature phrase.

“Jess….” He knew this wasn’t something that could be bought easily. Luckly, Soren's parents had a shop where they printed things onto a veracity of stuff, everything from shirts to coffee mugs. They were pretty popular, and even gave Jess a discount due to being Soren’s friend (which he didn’t need but was thankful for)

“I figured...You’re known for 2 things. That word and teal. So why not combine them!...I understand it’s stupid-!”

He had pulled Jess into a hug at that “No...it’s perfect. Thank you.” He wore it a lot. It was meant for him, so Michelle never wore it.

Jess won’t deny it made him extraordinarily happy.

“Can you guys stop being gay for like 5 minutes?” Dash had been making out with Soren for the past 3 minutes. It came out more bitter than he wanted it to. But then again, now he was the only single one of the group. Beep and Psy had started dating a bit after Ken and Michelle did. Melia was heartbroken, she had fallen in love with both of them, and cried to Jess about it. One more sleepover and another closet later. The three were happily dating.

“You’re just mad you’re single.” Soren said before diving right back into it. Jess hated he was right. But after all, he still couldn’t move on. His mental health took a toll and he started to do something he would regret.

“Hey Ken...We need to talk to you.” Psy had pulled Ken aside during practice. It was during Jess’ second year of middle school, Ken and Michelle had been dating for over a year. that they finally found out about Jess, or rather, what he had been doing.

“Hmm...Yeah what is it?” They played for the volleyball team for their respective schools, expect Jess. He couldn’t but still supported them. As Soren, Beep and Melia were a grade below, they played for the elementary school team, while Dash, Psy and Ken had played for their middle school team

“Soren found out he was doing something….bad” Dash wrung his hands tighter at that “He tried to get him to stop but he wouldn’t listen. We thought you could…”

“Okay….well what is he doing?”

“......” The 2 shared a look before Dash whispered something. Ken dropped the ball in his hands.

“HE’S DOING WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember chapter 39 of my fic I think you have an idea what he's doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, now we're getting into what actually is talked about in the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE, SELF HARM**

Jess was laying on his bed. He didn’t register the slammed opening of the front door, it’s probably his brother Stephen, or the thundering steps upstairs. What he did register, was Kenneth slamming open his bedroom door.

“Ken what-”

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He had gripped Jess' shoulders, forcing him to sit up as he stood. Jess had never seen him angry before.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?!”

“Don’t play dumb! You know what you’ve been doing to yourself!” 

“I’m doing nothing!”

Oh really?” He moved his hand to grib jess’s wrist, the left one, pulling down the sleeve

“Wait!-” Too late, there were a collection of scars, the most noticeable were a series of thin red lines. Those had been self inflicted.

“What the fuck is this then?!”

“It’s nothing! Why do you care?!” Jess whispered under his breath “No one else does.”

“What did you say?!”

“Nothing!”

“I heard you! What is-”

“I said no one cares! Why do you think I did this to myself! My own family would care if I lived or died! I can barely take it anymore!” he was crying through his screaming “I can’t take it anymore. I just want it all to stop. All the screaming, all the fighting, all the abuse…I just want it to end...” He was looking down the the ground now, watching his tears hit the hardwood floor.

“...Is that how you really got the scar? And why your siblings push you around” No response “Oh Jess…” pulled Jess into a hug, running his fingers through his hair, something he knew calmed the boy. Jess broke down into a mess os sobbing

“You could’ve told us...or just me….”

“I-I-I...couldn’t….There’s nothing you can do…”

“Yes I can. We can go the the police, tell them what they are doing-”

“No!” Jess shot up “Who would believe us? You know my parents reputation, I’m that kid they saved. People will think I'm a selfish brat. Plus who would want me?” Ken opened his mouth “You know about my prosthetics, no one wants to pay for that”

“So what now? It’s not like you can do anything!”

It turns out there was something he could do. He first told their friends, who cried and yelled at Jess for not saying anything. They soon banded together to help Jess the best they could. Letting him stay over at their house, checking in on him, etc. Things got better, and the fact they now were together on one team for the first time. With Ken and Dash as wing spikers, Soren and Psy as middle blockers, and Beep and Melia as setters they were a force to be reckoned with. Jess was like a manager figure as he couldn’t play, but helped them practice, taking on the job as their libero almost.

Eventually, he stopped cutting and has been clean ever since. Ken did the most, even spending time with him a lot more than his girlfriend. 

She didn’t like that. Especially when he went to high school. So when both Michelle and Jess started their first year of high school, and they would hang out at their volleyball team, she made a plan to separate them.

“Jess, we need to talk.”

“Hmm? Yeah sure what is this?” it was practice, Jess was well liked by the team, but they weren’t close. Only Dash and Psy were truly friends.

“Can we talk in private?”

“Sure?”

Ken walked out of the gym, into the hallway. Jess followed “What is it?”

“We need to talk about how you treat Michelle.”

“I-Huh?”

“Michelle came to me crying about some stuff you guys said to her” Okay, Jess was pissed “I don’t know what happened but-”

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there. I don’t know what bullshit she told you, but that’s a lie. She’s the one who’s making us cry!”

“Okay, let’s say I do believe you” He didn’t believe Jess? That hurt him, but he couldn’t show it “Why wouldn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted you to be happy! But I won’t stand for someone telling lies about our friends!”

They ended up arguing for a while. They had fights before, but not as bad as this. Eventually, Dash and Psy came out to see what’s wrong.

“What’s wrong? We heard you guys yelling?” Dash asked

“Ken actually believes his bitchy girlfriend over us! His friends!” Jess had a bad habit letting his temper take over. This was one of those times.

“Of course I believe her! I love her!”

“Okay you both need to calm down before-” Psy was cut off by Jess

“And not us?! I guess we mean nothing to you then?! You don’t need us huh?”

“Maybe I don’t. Maybe we don’t need friends then.” Those words precied through Jess’ heart. He looked at the ground. 

“Maybe you don’t then.”

“Then I guess don’t” Ken walked away, leaving the 3 there.

‘Did...did I just lose my friend?’ He ended up breaking down, slumping down to his knees and Dash and Psy comforted him.

He did end up losing his best friend. Ken acted like he didn’t exist, like any of their friends did. He only spoke to Dash and Psy at practice when they had too. It broke Jess, he was the closest to him and took it the hardest.

Now here he was, staring at something he thought he wouldn’t be touching in 2 years. A black butterfly pocket knife. It was given to him by his dad for self defense (which he onced used against someone trying to rob him, but that’s a story for another day) but it was mostly used to harm himself. He had hidden it deep in his junk drawer, with the plans to never see it ever again. A sign that he wanted to get better. And he hadn’t see it.

Until now. He was thinking about doing it again. He stared at it, considering it. He sighed and switched it closed. He wouldn’t do that again, not to his friends, not to Ken. He promised them he would get better. He promised him.

Jess looked around, before he turned to the lock. This wasn’t his, but Ken’s. It was March 7th, Ken’s birthday. He had a gift, a set of 72 artist grade colored pencils, for him. Even if he hated Jess now, Jess still loved him.

It probably wouldn’t have taken a genius to know who would leave him a gift, with no name attached. Still, Ken used them, something he noticed in lunch which made him smile. It pissed off Michelle. And she would make it known.

Jess was just walking in the hallways, trying to head home, when he was knocked off his feet, making a thud. He made a sound of pain before turning to sit, legs bent but feet still on the floor.

“You little bitch!” It was Michelle, very angry. Her red hair was in a bun, with parts of it sticking out. It reminded him a demon

“Damn it, can’t you take a hint! Ken’s mine!”

“He’s not an object. You can’t just own him.”

“Don’t play smart with me! You should’ve back off already!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I knew you liked him, so I wanted to get rid of you! Who did you think pushed you down the stairs!?” he knew it.

“You’re crazy. I’ll tell him so he’ll dump your ass.” She laughed.

“He won’t believe you. He believes anything I say. I got him wrapped around my little finger.”

“Oh am I now?” Both whipped hier heads around to see Ken. Oh boy was he pissed.

“Ken! It’s not what it looks like!

“Bullshit! I heard everything!” Both were terrified (although Jess thought it was hot)

“I-I can explain-”

“He was right wasn’t he! You lied to me! You made me hate my friends for what?!”

“I-”

“We’re over.”

“W-what?”

“We’re over. Now get out of my sight.”

“I-I HATE YOU!” She yelled, although they weren’t sure who she was talking too. She ran away crying after that.

Ken sighed. He walked over to Jess and held out his hand “Here.” he pulled Jess to his feet, unable to look him in the eye. Without another word, he left.

The misfit squad (As Soren called them) didn’t know what was better. Ken hating them or things being awkward with him. Jess seemed still worse for ware. He still didn’t have closure. He forgave him already. He just wanted things back to normal.

Jess sighed. He was writing in a notebook, some strategies. He’s been to all his friend’s games and seen a lot of plays and wanted to see if they could pull it off or overcome them. He was snapped out of his sadness by a ball hitting him square in the face. His glasses strap had taken off so they ended up being knocked off his face. He glared at him….before bursting out laughing. Ken ended up laughing too.

After that, things were okay, Soren did punch Ken in the face, but they were cool now. Things were back to normal and before you knew it it was summer. Sometime in June Jess found out that due to some bad press that accused his father of stealing money from his job in politics (he ended up finding it was true next year) so they decided to move to japan with his mother’s grandparents. 

His friends were devastated. He was like their second mom in a few ways and now he was leaving. They agreed they would keep in touch, and make this a summer to remember.

June turned to July and soon they had a week left before Jess had to leave. After months of his friends trying to convince him to confess now that he had a chance, he decided to take it.

“I’m gonna miss this.” Ken spoke. They were on a hill, overlooking the park in Jess’ gated community. It was a place the 2 went too a lot. It was dark out, so they could see the stars.

“Yeah.” Jess shivered. He was cold but he was always cold.

“Cold?”

“Yeah.” Ken took off the hoodie, the same one Jess had given him years before before handing it to him “Oh no, I couldn’t-”

“Take it. I wanted to give you it anyway. I wanted to give you something to remember me before you left. “ Jess flushed, but took it anyway. He put it on. It was warm thanks to his body heat, and smelled like the cologne he wore. Jess hated the smell of cologne, his brother always used too much, but Ken’s was nice.

“Hey, it’s big on you.” It was, the sleeves covered his hands, it seemed like a dress on him. “It’s cute.” If Jess could turn any redder, he would. He figured it was a good time as any.

“Hey Ken?” he swung over to look at him. He sat up on his knees.

“Yes?” Ken simply turned his head. Maybe it was the years of pinning, the fact this may be his only chance, or how the moonlight lit up his face, but Jess grabbed his shirt, and tugged him down for a kiss. Ken was surprised at first, but melted into it. Jess broke apart, looking down at the group with his eyes closed, then finally started yelling.

“Listen here cause I’m only gonna say this once! I’ve been in love with you for a long time! I only realized after you started dating Michelle, don’t call me stupid, Soren did that enough already”

“Jess.” 

“I wanted to say something but you were so happy so i said nothing! I didn’t think you were any good for me anyway. I tried to get rid of my feelings but I couldn’t!”

“Jess!”

“When we fought it broke me. I was hurt. I almost started hurting myself again. I wanted but knowing how you reacted I couldn’t. I know I won’t be the best boyfriend but I-”

“Luciel!” Jess stopped. Ken was one of few people who knew his real name was Luciel. He often called him that during things like panic attacks, it always snapped him out of it. Ken cupped his cheek, running his finger over his scar “Look at me.”

He raised up his head, eyes still closed “Open your eyes.” He cracked open one. Ken kissed him.

“I liked you too. I realized it later than you did, after we fought I was angry at you but also myself when I saw you all upset. I didn’t know why until I realized I was in love with you. I hated knowing I made you feel like that.”

“So...Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“A-are you sure? I don’t really know how dating, or how love works in general…”

“That’s okay. I figured as much. You’ll learn” They leaned in for another kiss-

“Finally! Mom’s got a boyfriend!”

“Damn it Soren! You ruined the moment!” Both boys looked behind them. Around the tree was a collection of bushes. Their friends were hiding in them. Beep was even holding up his phone to record it. Psy had hit Soren upside the head for ruining the moment.

“Does this mean we have to call Ken dad now?” Melia asked. 

“What the-”

“How long were you guys watching us?!” Both of them rose to their feet, Jess was the one who was more embarrassed. He usually didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve.

“The entire time” Beep said sheepishly

“What!?”

“It was Soren’s idea.” Dash immediately threw his boyfriend under the bus. 

“Babe I can’t believe you sold me out!”

“You little!” Jess ended up chasing Soren around, threatening to choke him out. Beep was recording the whole thing while Psy laughed. Dash sighed before trying to stop his boyfriend from getting killed. Melia was holding in her giggles while Ken...Well Ken just simply stared at his boyfriend, already in love.

Jess smiled. It was a hard and long road from being enemies, to friends, to enemies again, friends once again before finally lovers.

But as he snuggled into his grey and teal hoodie, the word kool written on the front, he wouldn’t change a single thing about it

**Author's Note:**

> I might also expand on his other friends as well if ya'll want. (as well as how they got together with each other)


End file.
